Panty & Stocking Catch A Killer
by huggablecarly
Summary: Garterbelt send Panty and Stocking to infiltrate Daten City High to catch a ghost kidnapping students. Will they catch the culprit before it's too late? (Sorry for the short summary, I might change it eventually when I feel like it)


**Author's Note: Hey, I've been obsessed with this series for over a year now and it's currently my all-time favorite anime. So, I decided to write my own AU version. Please enjoy the first of many chapters.**

There is a place called Daten City, which lies on the faultline between Heaven and Hell. In this city, there are two special sisters who couldn't be anymore different. One was named Panty, a blonde-haired girl who only seemed interested in sleeping with men and being popular with her fans. The other was named Stocking, a pink and violet haired goth girl with a sweet tooth. What do these two have in common you ask? They are both fallen angels kicked out of Heaven for bad behavior and have to collect enough Heaven Coins in order to go back.

To achieve their common goal, they have to destroy ghosts by using their powers, including the ability to turn the lingerie of their namesakes into weapons.

Right now, the fallen angels are at the church, ran by a reverend named Garterbelt, a large black man with a huge afro, to receive their mission on what ghost they have to kill this week.

"A great demise will strike down upon us if we fail to act with care! That is where you two come in! There is an epidemic going on at Daten City High, where there is a ghost posing as a student and kidnapping helpless students. So far, it has not been caught."

After Garterbelt finished talking, he turned around only to find that their attention was focused elsewhere. Panty was busy making out with a random man on the couch, while Stocking was sitting in a chair away from the couch, focused on finishing her strawberry cheesecake.

This pissed off Garterbelt but he was able to keep his cool. Instead, he just cleared his throat very loudly, which made the angels stop what they were doing. Also, this made the guy that Panty was making out with jump off the couch and run off, exiting the church.

"Yeah yeah, we know what we have to do. Basically, we have to find this ghost, kill it and save the victims and the rest of that crap." said Panty, as she waved her hand dismissively.

"That seems simple enough. Come on Panty, let's go!" declared Stocking, as she and Panty dashed off, exiting the church. Immediately, they got back wearing schoolgirl outfits with a patch that had the first letter of their names. Panty has a white button down blouse and green tie with a red and green plaid short skirt. Stocking had black suit jacket with a little bit of her white blouse sticking out, wearing a blue tie and a little black beret to complement her outfit.

Garterbelt just stared and did a double take because of the short amount of time it took the sisters to get changed.

"I see you two got ready, despite the impossible amount of time. Now, here are the maps and class schedules you'll need for navigating this cursed school!"

"So, ready to kick some ghost ass?" Stocking asked. "And by the way, can you try not to fuck up like last time?"

"Gee, thanks for the fucking reassurance. But seriously, it won't be like the mango incident." said Panty, remembering how one mango ended up causing the destruction of the beach.

* * *

 _Everything started out pretty smoothly with Panty, Stocking and Garterbelt arriving at the beach. Panty was wearing a hot pink bikini, showing off her perky B-cups and slim figure. Stocking wore a light blue one-piece, which showed off her bust and hips. Both sisters wore visors, matching the colors of their bathing suits. As for Garterbelt, he wore a red speedo and was sporting shades. They unloaded their beach supplies, consisting of towels, sunscreen, beach umbrellas, coolers for drinks and folding chairs to sit on to relax from out of their hummer._

 _The trio found an empty spot and decided to put their supplies over there. After they were done setting up, Panty and Stocking decided to relax in their folding chairs next to each other. This was also when a crowd of people decided to surround them. They seemed to be looking at the girls with lust in their eyes._

 _Soon, the crowd was waiting on them hand and foot. Panty used this to her advantage and had men rubbing suntan lotion on her back, while a group of women filed her nails and gave her foot massages. Meanwhile, Stocking seemed indifferent to the attention she was receiving. This lasted for about two hours until the lifeguard pushed his way through the crowd, holding a mango with both of his hands. His appearance looked like a mix of Freddy Kruger and a werewolf. He stood next to Panty and began to speak._

" _Hey there, you must be Panty Anarchy. So tell me, what would you say if I gave you…this?"_

" _A mango? Why the hell are you giving me this?" questioned Panty, eyeing the fruit._

" _Just take it. Besides, he keeps looking at me creepily." Stocking piped in as she noticed the man leering down at her boobs._

 _She took the fruit from the man and immediately shooed him away. The mango didn't look all that special. It had no peculiarities at all. Deciding that looked fine enough, Panty set it aside. Afterwards, everything went back to normal with the sisters being pampered by the beachgoers. That changed when the fruit started to change in color. It began to change in appearance and then sported a morbid face. Everybody but Panty and Stocking noticed this and immediately began running away._

 _Stocking was the first to look up from her goth girl magazine she was reading and saw that the once simple mango was now a gigantic creature sporting spider legs and razor sharp teeth. Immediately, Panty and Stocking jumped out of the way in time, avoiding being severely damaged._

" _Looks like we got a ghost on our hands, shall we transform?" inquired Stocking._

" _Fuck yeah!"_

 _A halo appeared above the Anarchy sisters' heads transforming their swimsuits. Panty's swimsuit became a short white blouse, a puffy white skirt and sporting small white feathered wings. Stocking's outfit consisted of a grey and white corset-like dress and small white feathered wings. Panty begins to pull her panties while Stocking pulls off her stocking. "O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness; Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth; May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger. Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came. Repent, you motherfucker!" The panties transform into a gun and the stocking transforms into a striped sword. Both of their attacks damaged the ghost, but they didn't end up slaying it as the holes in the ghost closed._

" _I doubt a few scratches are going to defeat me, stupid angels." uttered the ghost as it launched itself towards Panty. It landed on her face with its legs digging into Panty's skin. Immediately, Panty managed to rip the ghost of her face and throw it on the ground. Stocking started to swiftly slice the ghost into pieces but was interrupted by gunshots. She looked to see that it was from Panty who kept shooting at the pieces that were now moving all over the place._

" _Panty! I was almost done killing it! Now look at what you did!" scolded Stocking, referencing the now frantic crowds going off into separate directions as many groups, being chased by multiple pieces of the mango ghost._

" _Hey, don't blame me! I would've had him sooner, if you didn't get in the way!" countered Panty._

" _And now look what happened BECAUSE of you. Everybody is in danger and it's all your fault."_

 _The angels continued to quarrel with each other, spitting insults back and forth._

" _Will you bitches cease your bickering for one minute and listen?" Garterbelt suddenly spoke from behind the girls. "The only way to get rid of all these pieces is to use these." He then gave them both flamethrowers that he had with him for some reason._

" _Where did you get those from?" asked Stocking_

" _Nevermind that! Just get rid of those damn ghosts!" He exclaimed as he gave both of them their respected weapons._

 _The fighting went on for hours for Panty and Stocking using the flamethrowers in burning the pieces of ghosts to nothing. Eventually, there was no more of the ghost left and they were rewarded two Heaven coins that came out of the explosion._

" _All that work for two Heavens? That's a fucking rip-off!" commented Panty with dissatisfaction._

" _Quit complaining and let's just get outta here already!" said Garterbelt walking in the direction away of the beach with Panty and Stocking following behind. Now the place looked destroyed and empty, with patches of fire coming out of different places_

* * *

Panty wanted to forget about that memory for now. Then the fallen angels exited the building and came crashing back in their pink automobile See Through and started to make their way towards the highway, hitting Chuck, their green dog with zippers for ears and a tail.

Meanwhile at the church, Garterbelt just shook his head in disbelief and muttered, "Fucking angels, why do I even put up with them?"

* * *

High School can be described in many words: cliques, drama, stressful, memorable, etc. Daten City High wasn't any different.

Today was an average day in the parking lot with couples kissing, nerds getting pushed around by jocks, friends gossiping.

Then everybody stopped what they were doing because of the pink hummer coming up ahead towards the parking lot.

As Panty was driving See Through, she made a sharp turn and ending up crashing into the fence. She slammed the brake and somehow manage to land the car in a parking spot. She opened the and stepped out of the car, with Stocking doing the same in the passenger's front seat. Both of the Anarchy Sisters stepped out of the vehicle with sunglasses on and not paying attention to the crowd of students who were now taking pictures of them and gawking at them. Panty and Stocking seemed to not be paying much attention to them

"This is the place? Schools down here don't seem that much different from the ones in Heaven " commented Panty

"That's because you barely ever went to class." mentioned Stocking

"I have better things to do than learn about jackshit."

"I sense a double meaning in that sentence. Let's just get this over with." Stocking pulled out a map to navigate the landscape of the school.

They walked into the building and down the hallways, with no sense of direction. There was an orange-haired boy with a khaki green hoodie and pants, running with books and papers in his hands. He was close to getting to the classroom door when he ended up tripping on his own untied shoelace. The boy ended up dropping all his stuff, including a flyer that said "Daten City High Homecoming"

The Anarchy sisters witnessed his display and decided to come over him to see more information on the flyer for homecoming.

Stocking spoke first. "Hey Geek Boy, where did you get that?"

The ginger student jumped a little in surprise while he was trying to pick up his school supplies. He saw the flyer she was referring to on the ground next to him and picked it up.

"Oh this? I just picked it up to see what it was about. By the way, my name is Brief. I'm not going, unless there's someone who—" he stopped talking because after he was done picking up, he looked up and saw Panty standing above him, with her hands on her hips with a look of indifference.

"Okay, I don't have time to stand around. Let's get to class already, otherwise who knows what the Afro-priest will do to us if he finds out we shirked on our mission." stated Panty

"Agreed. Also, I wonder when dessert will be." ponder Stocking, as she and her sister headed to classroom 202, which was on both of their schedules. It was near where Brief tripped and dropped his stuff.

Meanwhile, Brief was left alone in the hallways with his thoughts, until he realized his first class was the same as the two girls. He immediately stood up, with books and papers in hand and headed towards his first period.

 **Author's Note: Well, what do you think? It's only the first chapter, but there will be more excitement in later chapters. Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Bub-bye!**


End file.
